Christopher Lee
Perfil thumb|250px|Christopher Lee *'Nombre:' 李名顺 / Li Ming Shun *'Nombre inglés:' Christopher Lee *'Nombre real:' 李铭顺 *'Profesión:' Actor, presentador y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Malasia *'Estatura:' 181cm *'Peso:' 71kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cerdo *'Familia:' Abuela, madre, hermana, hermanos, Esposa/actriz Fann Wong e hijo. *'Agencia:' MediaCorp Dramas *We, the Laborers (2020) *Dive (Youku, 2019) *My Girlfriend is an Alien (QQLive, 2019) *Doppelganger (MediaCorp, 2018) *Memories of Love (Dragon TV, 2018) *The Long Goodbye (2017) *Nie Xiao Qian (CTV, 2016) *Crescendo (MediaCorp, 2015) *Mr. Right Wanted (TTV, 2014) * The Romance of the Condor Heroes (Hunan Tv, 2014) *Against the Tide (MediaCorp, 2014) *A Good Wife (TTV, 2013) *Game Plan (MediaCorp, 2012) *Show Hand (MediaCorp Channel U, 2012) *The Oath (MediaCorp, 2011) *Secrets for Sale (MediaCorp, 2011) *Breakout (MediaCorp, 2010) *My Buddy (MediaCorp, 2009) *Beach.Ball.Babes (MediaCorp, 2008) *Rhythm of Life (MediaCorp, 2008) *Shao Lin Seng Bing (CCTV-8, 2008) *A Mobile Love Story (CCTV1, 2008) *Ai Qing Zhan Xian (CCTV, 2008) *The Peak (MediaCorp, 2007) *Fairy of the Chalice (MediaCorp, 2006) *Through It All (MediaCorp, 2006) *Rhapsody in Blue (MediaCorp, 2006) *The Dragon Heroes (2005) *The Lucky Stars (MediaCorp, 2005) *A New Life (MediaCorp, 2005) *You Are The One (MediaCorp, 2005) *Palm of Ru Lai (2004) *Moon Fairy 奔月 (2003) *Always on My Mind 无炎的爱 (2003) *Brotherhood 有情有义 (2002) *Madam White Snake (TCS, 2001) *Master Swordsman Lu Xiao Feng II (TCS, 2001) *Looking for Stars 星锁 (2000) *The Return of the Condor Heroes (TCS, 1998) *The Guest People (TCS, 1997) *The Price of Peace (TCS Eighth Frequency, 1997) *Brave New World 新阿朗 (1996) Películas *If Thoughts Can Kill (2019) *It Started With A Kiss (2019) *All My Goddess 2017 *Who Is Undercover (2014) *Sweet Heart Chocolate (2012) *Kidnapper (2010) *The Wedding Game (2009) *The Best Bet (2004) Programas *Insiders' Australia (2006) *Life Transformers (2008) *Life Transformers 2 (2009) Discografía Álbums * Christopher Lee Story (1999) * Love, No Boundaries (2002) 'Singles' Reconocimientos *'1995 Star Search: '''Primer Finalista Masculino *'1996 Star Search: Actor Revelación *'1997 Star Search: '''Mejor Actor por The Price of Peace *'1997, 1998, 2000, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 Star Awards: Top Ten Artistas masculinos más populares *'2010 Star Awards: '''Artista Favorito de todos los tiempos *'2011 Star Awards: Pareja Favorita en Pantalla (Drama) con Jeanette Aw *'2011 Star Awards: '''Socio favorito en pantalla (Programa de Variedad) *'2013 Star Search: 'Mejor Actor por Show Hand *'2014 Golden Bell Awards: 'Mejor actor principal en una miniserie o película para televisión por A Good Wife *'2015 Star Awards: 'Artista regional más popular (China) Curiosidades *'Idiomas: Mandarín, malayo, Hokkien, Teochew, cantonés *'Aficiones:' Gimnasio, surf, saltar la cuerda, la fotografia *'Religión:' Budista *En 1988, ganó el subcampeonato en el " Talented Rookie " de Singapur. *El 8 de octubre de 2006, Lee estuvo involucrado en un accidente de tránsito. Supuestamente derribó a un motociclista debido a la sospecha de conducir ebrio, causando que el motociclista y su pasajero sufrieran heridas superficiales. Fue arrestado y liberado más tarde bajo fianza. *El 10 de mayo de 2007, a Lee se le impuso una multa de 4.500 dólares singapurenses y quedó inhabilitado para conducir por tres años acusado de conducir en estado de ebriedad y otras infracciones de tráfico, y condenado a un período de prisión de cuatro semanas. Lee apeló contra su sentencia de cárcel pero retiró su apelación el 28 de mayo. Él comenzó a cumplir su sentencia en Queenstown Remand Prison el mismo día. El 15 de junio, la fiscalía logró apelar contra la sentencia de cuatro semanas de prisión de Lee y el tribunal decidió anular una sentencia anterior de una multa y Lee fue sentenciado a dos semanas adicionales en prisión, lo que hace que su encarcelamiento total sea de seis semanas. El 21 de junio, la fiscalía retiró los últimos cinco cargos contra Lee por no detenerse después de un accidente, dejándolo en su lugar con una severa advertencia. Lee fue liberado el 25 de junio, después de recibir una reducción en su sentencia de prisión debido al buen comportamiento. *El 16 de mayo de 2009 registró su matrimonio con Fann Wong despúes de ocho años de noviazgo. Celebraron su boda el 29 de septiembre de 2009. *En agosto de 2014 Lee y su esposa dieron la bienvenida a su primer hijo, Zed. Enlaces externos *MediaCorp (Perfil) *Sina *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china *IMDb Galería Christopher Lee-1.jpg Christopher Lee-2.jpg Christopher Lee-3.jpg Christopher Lee-4.jpg 4a9b004027280.jpg Christopher Lee-6.jpg Christopher Lee-7.jpg Christopher Lee-8.jpg Categoría:MActor Categoría:MPresentador Categoría:MCantante Categoría:SGActor Categoría:SGCantante Categoría:SGPresentador